


Nate Likes Wade More Than Anyone

by animauxxxx



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cablepool - Freeform, M/M, 恋爱的酸甜味, 韦德宝贝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animauxxxx/pseuds/animauxxxx
Summary: “所以你到底为什么不肯和我交往？”





	

“所以你到底为什么不肯和我交往？又不是说你现在有女朋友了，”韦德两只手背在身后头蹍碾鞋尖，一脚踹开了地上几颗深浅不一的小石子，“还是说你有男朋友……”话语的尾音飘得越来越轻，末了用余光偷偷瞄了眼室外台阶上坐着晒太阳的男人。

 

“因为我是你的老师”，内特视线随着石子的抛物线一道飞出去了两三米，又收回来推了推眼镜，注意到男孩领结的细带随风微微飘动，清清嗓子一字一顿地认真道，“而且你才七岁。”

 

“可是我比谁都喜欢你！”

 

“我知道。”

 

“……”

 

威尔逊小朋友眼看着本周第N次告白即将宣告失败，棕色的大眼睛蒙上了水光，肩膀泄气地垂了下来，撅起嘴就要转身走开。

 

“我也是，”内特看着他迈出的左脚定在了半空中，“我也最喜欢韦德了，”下一秒男孩的神情就像是pong的一声开出了各色小花，软乎极了。“所以快点长大吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 之后当然就是腹黑养成啦。^q^///
> 
> 以及韦德小朋友痛彻心扉地了解到【两个礼拜不能算是长大了】，“什么？！十年你就不怕我变心喜欢上其他人吗阿内？！”
> 
> “要叫萨默斯老师。”
> 
> “哼…… 托尼说像萨——默——斯——老师这样的就叫作装模作样的老色鬼哦。”
> 
> “……”阿斯卡尼之子扯了扯嘴角，默默地在心里深深深呼吸了十遍。


End file.
